Please, love me (EN)
by tomfeltonsmush
Summary: Elena's parents are dead. Stefan is gone. Elena is at freshman's year in college and she has to deal with Damon, who she hates.
1. Chapter 1 - A Kiss?

**Author's note:** Hello guys! This is my most recent fanfiction about Delena. I am publishing this fic both in portuguese (my mother language) and english. The English version, however, will always be a little late (I'm sorry). I hope you like it and enjoy. REVIEW, COMMENT, WHATEVER! Thanks xxxxx

**Elena**

Dear diary,

I kissed Damon. Who am I trying to fool? My opinion on him is bipolar. I hate him. I do. I hate his cockiness, his pride, his smirk, his popularity. Everything in him screams futile and shallow. At college everybody loves him. It's all second intentions, though. I feel pity for them all, that can't stay true to themselves just because a cute, rich and stupid guy can get them what they want: whether it's popularity, money, sex, or anything else. Even teachers love to kiss his ass just to get a small smile of approval.

His family is the author of multiple donations to college which increases the worship that is targeted to Damon. Besides Damon, the Salvatore's have another son, Stefan. There couldn't be anyone else more different from Damon.

Before my parents passed out, last summer, Stefan was my boyfriend for two years. Life wanted us to break up. His parents sent him to Italy to study classic music, his great talent. Our relationship ended with his departure but, even if he'd came back, it wouldn't be the same. I believe that music was his guidance, which explains his delicacy and comprehension with me and with all pf us and, because of that, I was happy when we went. The empty caused by losing him was fulfilled with his joy. We still talk and are great friends.

Too bad that the Salvatore's had made a mistake by sending the wrong son.

Damon, on the other hand, is simply the most futile guy on Earth. And I've kissed him. My mouth, literally, touched his.

Was there anyone who would be worst to kiss?

**Damon**

She hates me.

I know she does, but I don't care. I just wanted to get closer to her. Taste her, actually. Am I a man whore? Probably, but Elena is the only girl that has ever tried to resist me. I like a good challenge. And I succeed. I stole her a kiss and I could bet that, in this precise moment, she is revolving her hand, looking for an answer. While I think about it, it's kind of adorable.

Wait a minute... What?


	2. Chapter 2 - Go to class!

**Author's note**: Hey there! Here is chapter 2, I hope you like it! I must thank to my reviewers who so nicely made nice comments about the beginning of my story. Stay there because this is just starting to warm up. Thank you xxx

**Elena**

Today was suppose to be a good day. I would finally know my teacher's opinion regarding to my script.

I entered the class room and sat in the usual seat, next to Bonnie. For some reason, the professor was late, since Damon was already there. I gasped when he looked at me. I looked way and continued my path.

"Elena? What was that?" Caroline. The girl who doesn't miss a thing.

Caroline Forbes sits behind Bonnie in class and, due to her intervention, a group gathered round: Caroline, Bonnie and Lexi. And I was in the middle.

"It's a long story, girls. I kissed Damon, yesterday, and now he's all glowing and shinning because of it."

"Oh my god! I wasn't prepared to hear that. You and Damon?" Lexi said. Neither was I prepared for something like that to happen.

"I can already imagine the magazine's covers, tomorrow!" Caroline switched tone. "Elena Gilbert drops the brilliant brother and joins the dark side."

We all turned our heads and looked at her, roaring with laughter. She had that gift of saying the worst things in the right moment. Everybody loved her for that.

"But Elena, why did you set the Thames on fire?" Bonnie asked, recovering the serious tone of the talk.

"I have no idea, Bon. It happened. And there is no one who feels more upset with that than me." I replied, honestly.

"Elena, I don't intend to be mean but did you really switched sides?" This time, Lexi was the one asking the one million dollars question.

I was ready to answer, when the bell rang and Mr. Saltzmann entered. We all sat in the proper places and, for my joy, he dropped my script on my table before initiating the class. I took a look and my eyes fell on the red note written at the top right corner of the paper. It said "Dear Elena, I feel very pleased to notice your progress in my class. Your story is very good, indeed, and your criticism is excellently subtle, which delights me. I advise you to not show this to anyone else unless it is a publisher. I can give you some names. Great work, lady!" I smiled at him and thanked him silently to which he nodded.

Alaric Saltzmann was my Creative Writing teacher at college and, surprisingly, my dead aunt Jenna's husband, who had died over two years ago, with cancer. Alaric didn't marry again and now, with my parents gone, he was my younger brother Jeremy's tutor. His advises were precious to me, but what we did next to that precise moment was reason to squeeze his neck.

As soon as class started, Mr. Saltzmann (how I must treat him, during class) talked about the group works we would have to do. So far so good. I would make the thing with one of the girls. But... no. The peers were decided and even though Alaric knew my aversion to Damon, he decided to pair me up with him.

Exactly. I would have to do a creative writing work with Damon Stupid Salvatore. One day after I stupidly kissed him. My stupid life could be over in that moment. And yes, everything is stupid!

After class, I talked to Alaric.

"Why Damon, Ric? You know perfectly that me and him simply don't work."

"Elena, if you were so focused about your peer, you missed half of the information. The people I joined to form the groups had to be different from each other. No one is radiant with the chosen partner. That was my point. You as students, and later as professionals, will have to work with people who you like better, but also with people who you like less. Besides, one of my purposes for you is to learn how to work with differences in order for the work to grow. You and Damon are one of the pairs who better answers to my requirements."

There was no chance to me. In arguing, Alaric knew how to throw me into a corner. I had no chance to protest.


	3. Chapter 3 - Were you running?

**Damon**

I'm still trying to understand why would Elena choose this place for our first meeting. Stinky cafe is this right expression to describe it. What was the name again?

"Mystic Grill, Damon. Better know as, simply, Grill." Elena interrupted my thought. apparently, my ideas talked too loud. Pity.

"Well, thank you, ma'am. Can I ask what are we gonna do here? My feet are glued to the ground."

She smiled at me, sarcastically.

"Great! Maybe you won't run away of your responsibilities."

"I don't need to run away when the responsibilities happen with a beauty like you." My answer was the final drop to make her smile go off her face.

She believes I don't know her at all but actually it's the other way around: she doesn't know me. Everything she thinks she knows about me was a product of the reputation that I have in school. Reputation that grew by comparison to my brother. He's an angel therefore I'm the devil. In part, they're right. And Elena isn't any different from them. She thinks what others think even though I expected a little more from the girl who used to go often to my house, for the past couple years. I expected that she would be willing to get to know me better, like my brother asked her for so many times, but she didn't listen to him. To say the truth, I miss him a lot. Even though I'm never alone, my loneliness now is bigger than ever. There isn't a single soul that approaches me without second intentions. My only friend, the one I had in Stefan, is now in Italy.

I dropped my thoughts and sat in front of Elena, victoriously smiling for my answer. She didn't like me but I wouldn't be left behind in battle.

"Here. Read it."

Before I even had time to react, Elena dropped an enormous worthless old book in from of me, ostentatiously, that was heard by everyone.

The fight would be fierce.

**Elena**

I woke up with someone touching in my shoulder. I had fallen asleep above my books, and I wasn't the only one since Damon's long and deep sleep echoed throughout the room.

When I looked to the person touching me, I found Klaus, Caroline's boyfriend.

"Good morning, sunshine. Or should I say, good night?"

I smiled.

"Hey Klaus, I'm writing a work with this disaster in front of me. Obviously, we're failing this. Is Caroline with you?"

"Yeah, she went to the restroom. I was gonna order something and then I saw you."

Caroline was back and her smile opened when she saw me, coming in my direction.

"Elena! You have to tell me all the details about your adventure with Sir Mr. Damon!"

For my disgrace, Caroline's pitch was to loud and strident, which made Damon woke up. I covered my face with my hand and, before any other movement, I packed my stuff.

"Sorry, Care! I really have to go. It's too late. Bye."

When I waved at Klaus and Caroline, Damon rose his head and looked directly at me.

**Damon**

Coming back to reality, I noticed that Elena wasn't in her seat anymore. I looked behind and saw her wave at him. Well, not at me but at the wonder couple standing next to me.

"What are you waiting for, you idiot? Go!"

"Shut up blonde." I replied to the deafening female voice.

Without any other words, I ran after Elena, leaving my stuff behind.

"Elena. Elena!" I screamed.

She was almost getting into her car and locking herself inside but I was faster, stopping her.

"Are you insane? Wasn't it supposed to do the work? I did all you asked me and now you're leaving without even a word?"

"I... I... It's too late... I really have to go..."

My rage against her increased, making me scream at her.

"Why?! Because your friend opened her mouth too much? I heard everything, Elena. I was sleepy, but I heard. And let me tell you something, it's not a big deal. It's no reason for this, You're all judge and critic to me, always emphasizing that I'm human waste and now, at minimum embarrassment you go away. We've kissed, so what? It's not the end of the world! I'm not Stefan, but I didn't deserve what you've done."

Elena looked down ashamed.

"You're right. I shouldn't have run away. Congratulations on having more principles and values than I thought. But don't you dare talking about Stefan. He's got nothing to do with this."

My anger didn't get better and I was done with her small theater. Elena Gilbert, the great example to everybody was acting like a small child.

"Goodbye, Elena." I turned away, heading to Grill, to get my things and go home.

Before I got to the door, she stopped me.

"Damon, I'm sorry. You have all the reason on your side. You've done everything I asked you to do, and you even took some important notes, which was more than I asked. I shouldn't have run away, like that, without a word. Please, forgive me."

**Author's note: **Guys, get ready! Some smut is coming next chapter. Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4 - I wished it was true

**Author's note:** First of all, I am so sorry for the long wait I made you wait. The last few weeks have been crazy for me with exams, college matters and family moments. I'm so sorry. I hope this new chapter makes it up to you. On a second note, can we please reflect on HOW HARD this chapter was to me? Like seriously? I just ended this thing at 2:01 am, and I'm freaking tired. So easy in Portuguese and then translating it, omg. I'm glad you can now see it and I really hope that it turned out good. Enjoy!

**Elena**

Home at last. I went to my room and fell on the bed.

I couldn't believe in what had happened. What a reaction from Damon! What could I say about him? Worse, what could I say about me?

After being confronted by him, all I wanted was a black hole to swallow me due to the ridicule of what I'd done. I ran. I did the exact opposite of what I defend. What the hell? My humiliation by someone who supposedly had less values than me was my punishment. Damon put me in place.

Merged in my thoughts, I was interrupted by a furious knock on my bedroom door. Immediately, my first thought was that it could be Damon. He had come after me to torment me... and with reason.

How stupid of me, I know. This is how guilt manifests in the bodies.

"It's opened" I said. One millionth of a second later, Caroline entered like an hurricane in my bedroom. I sat and she sat down too next to me.

"What about now, Lena? Will you explain what was that?" She questioned.

_That_, as she named it, had been the worse walk of shame I'd ever faced. I explained her everything with details to which she nodded and gestured silently.

"That's what happened"

"Can I ask you something?" She didn't wait for permission. "Are you falling for him?"

Her words hit me like a lightning.

"No! That's not what's happening, do you understand? Please, let that idea go from your head." I answered, plain and simple.

"Ok Elena. But you have to understand that, as your friend, I had to ask. Now I gotta go. Klaus is outside waiting for me. I can't make him wait any longer."

I hugged her and drove her to the hall. From the door, I waved at Klaus, who replied with a nod, and said goodbye to Caroline. Door closed, I went to the living room and sat on the enormous couch in front of the tv. Jeremy was sleeping and I enjoyed the time alone to relax and zthe silence that reigned at home.

The truth was that all that situation was surreal but, or so I thought, wasn't enough to think that feelings could be involved. Damon, like I've said before a million times, was the living form of everything I hated on someone. How could I love... or just even like someone like that?

So fixated in the corner of the tv, I didn't notice the knock on the door and got scared with it. Probably Caroline, I naively believed. She was always forgetting things and that was one of those times.

"And now, Care? What did you forg...?" My question stopped in the middle when, in front of me, at my doorstep, was Damon. To sharpen the taste of every woman in the neighborhood, Damon was making a display of his God's shine. His black jeans were deliciously fit to his legs' curves and the grey V neck's shirt allowed to see the beginning of his chest. To complete the look, Damon had chosen a black leather jacket that revealed his wide and muscular shoulders. I know I just did a magazine's description of a model's outfit but I couldn't find a better way to describe it.

Not even me, Elena Gilbert, was free from the curse of not resisting the vision of him like that. Damon could be a prat, he certainly was, but he was an extremely hot prat.

"Why are you here? I thought we had made everything clear at the Grill" I finally said, after some moments of an awkward silence.

He didn't answer. Instead, he was penetrating me with his eyes while moving at me, like a feline. I wanted to move him aside, but something was holding me strongly to the ground making the distance between us smaller and smaller. He was in trance and so was I.

All of a sudden, he took my hand in his, caressing it. His index finger rolled in the skin of my arm making a path to my neck. Damon grabbed my neck with both hands and buried his lips in mine.

Oh God, how can I describe it? There was so much tension around, so much desire. I couldn't contain and replied with the same intensity.

Just the idea of having Damon so close, so thirsty, made my legs get wet immediately. I moaned and trembled at his flavor. I had found the God's juice and I wasn't willing to let it go so fast. I tightened my legs up and contracted all my muscles as waves of pleasure ran through me.

He realized it and, immediately, he dropped my neck to land with his hands in my buttocks, pushing the swelling in his pants against me.

At this moment, the desire is so big that anything matters anymore. I just wanted him inside me.

"Please..." I moan.

With one hand only, he grabs one of my legs, diverting them, and, wisely, pulls my pants down. The enough.

My dark blue lace panties are removed and Damon puts two fingers inside me, making me almost scream. The wet in my middle is all over his hands. We are both crazy in desire.

His lips are back to mine, at last, and has he takes a new breath, his fingers enter more and more deep inside. How crazy, how good, how perfect. Just a little more, please. A little more. Deeper.

And then, I woke up.


End file.
